1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertical SCR-type switches. “SCR-type switches” is used to designate components such as thyristors, triacs, and controlled bi-directional switches of various types comprising at least four semiconductor layers of alternated doping types.
The present invention more specifically relates to the galvanic isolation of an SCR-type switch control circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The galvanic isolation between a control circuit and one or several controlled SCR-type switches is generally performed by means of a transformer or of an optocoupler. These two isolation means are generally expensive and difficult to integrate.